1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector and a power connector assembly, more particularly to a power connector and a power connector assembly connected with a cable.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector usually comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of conductive contacts received in the insulative housing. For most electrical connectors, the insulative housing does not have anti-mismating design for preventing the electrical connector from mismating with a complementary connector. Since it is difficult for users to identify the positive and negative poles of an electrical connector, and thereby it is prone to an incorrect operation, hence influencing the stability of electrical connection between the electrical connector and the complementary connector, and also increasing the damage rate of the electrical connector.
Hence, it is necessary to improve the conventional power connector to address problems mentioned above.